


Pattern

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Helen wants to make a point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2014.  
> Thank you very much to the wonderful fredbassett for the beta and patience.

The first anomaly they found following Helen’s instructions led them to a bloody Viking raid.  
  
The second one to a muddy battlefield covered by armoured men and gutted horses.  
  
After the next one opened to a Luftwaffe bombing, Lester ran out of patience and ordered to them to ignore further messages. When the next note was slipped under his door, Nick took his car and left alone.  
  
Helen was waiting for him through the anomaly. She pointed to the distant city. Nick turned to see a growing mushroom cloud.  
  
“This is what humans do, Nick. Don’t tell me I’m wrong.”


End file.
